Three Sins
by Marakida
Summary: There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." A Greg based fic
1. Conversations over coffee

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily and other new characters

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing."-; Roger Caras _

One – Conversations over coffee

The diner door opened letting out the cool air from the air conditioning.

A few of the customers glanced up as they heard the tinkling of the bell but went back to their coffees and breakfasts after a quick look. It was 7 am.

"Two pancakes, extra syrup; sausage with one, bacon the other; two coffees, one black, one white – cream not milk."

The blond waitress smiled at the man. "Sure thing honey, you and y' girlfriend just sit and I'll get it over to y'."

The couple sat down at a private booth near the back of the diner.

"Girlfriend?" The brunette said raising one eyebrow. "That is so wrong I am not even going to contemplate it."

She shuddered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; neither of them really knew what to say. There were so many things that needed to be said though, so many things that needed to be done.

The man fiddled nervously with his napkin.

"Emily…" he began, but stopped as he saw the blond waitress walking over with two trays of food.

"They you go honey, enjoy." She winked at the pair and ambled off to clear one of the recently vacated tables.

The man seemingly avoided Emily's gaze by carefully spooning one sugar into his black coffee and stirring it.

"What?" he said looking up at the accusing gaze.

Emily sighed and brushed her chestnut brown hair out of her face with one hand. She was a beautiful girl. Tall and slim, she had chocolate brown eyes and a pale complexion that made her look almost like a doll.

She was no doll though, true, the men at the club in which she sang and danced would love to play with her but she would give herself to nobody.

"Please, talk to me"

"What about Em?"

"You know what."

She sighed angrily at the carefully controlled look of the man opposite her.

"If you are just going to sit there and play dumb then why should I bother?" She snapped, half-rising from the uncomfortable red plastic bench.

"Emily," he said grabbing her arm. "Eat your breakfast, and then we will talk, promise. I have just done a double shift and need food." He grinned cheekily at her – a grin that did not seem to go to his eyes. "A growing boy needs his food."

They ate in silence, listening to the murmur of voices coming from the other patrons of the diner.

The man was eating as slowly as possible to put off the impending conversation with Emily. It was not that he did not want to talk to her; it was the fact that he already knew what her reaction would be.

"Em…" He said, finally laying down his fork.

He looked at his plate rather than those chocolate brown eyes that so soon would be filled with an emotion that he had never wanted to see again in those eyes. Fear.

"I'm staying."

"What!" she choked out loud.

People turned their heads briefly to see what the shouting was about. They went back to their coffee after seeing the ashen faced girl. 'A lovers tiff' they all would have thought. Well it was Vegas. He probably turned down her proposal.

"Why?" she questioned in a shocked voice. "I mean…"

She trailed off when he looked at her. His face was so set, so determined. Emily had never seen him like this before – ever.

"I am not hiding any more Emily. Hell we have been doing this forever. I can't and I won't."

"I let this ruin my life once before but not again. I have friends, I have a great job, and I love my apartment." He shrugged and stared into his rapidly cooling coffee.

"Emmy, we can't just up and go because of him."

She looked at him with disbelief and barely disguised panic written on her face. Tears pooled in the corner of the wide eyes.

"He'll kill us," she said in a hushed voice. "You know he will. He will find us and kill us. I don't want to die; I don't want you to die. You are my brother. The only family that I have left. Please, come with me, please! We can go somewhere where he will never find us. Please!"

He couldn't look into those eyes; he couldn't see those tears of desperation.

"Emily," he chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

He looked up at her. His hand reached to her face and brushed some of the rapidly forming tears form her face.

"We can't hide forever. Where would we go? How would we live?"

He leant closer to her.

"We have a place here. We can't let him ruin it."

"But he will kill you. I mean…" She trailed off.

Emily knew that the battle was lost; she could never win against her older brother.

"What are we going to do? I don't want him finding us."

"He won't Emmy. Think about it. We were in California, and now we are in Vegas. This place is so busy. How is he going to find us?"

"Well for starters he can go to the library. My face has been in the news here and yours isn't exactly a virgin."

She rubbed her palms over her eyes to rid them of the build up of tears. There was a lump in her throat and she just wanted to cry and cry. But she couldn't, she shouldn't.

Why couldn't he see? They needed to run as far as they could. Cut all ties. She would never go on her own. She wasn't going to leave her brother though, no matter how badly she wanted to flee.

"What are we going to do?" she said again.

Her brother looked at his plate. To be completely honest he had no idea.

"What… what about your friends," Emily started nervously and then sped up so her brother would not interrupt her. "I mean they work in the crime lab and that… they would know what to do!"

"Yeah Emmy, what do I just walk up to Grissom and say… Hey boss. I was wondering if you could help me. My deranged father, who has been in prison for the last seventeen years for killing almost all of my family, has just been given parole."

"My little sister Emily – the only other member of my family to survive – is scared that he is going to kill us because I gave evidence that likely put him away. You see I was sole witness because after he beat the shit out of me he thought I was dead so started on the rest of them."

"Only I wasn't dead. I was just pretending because I had had the crap knocked out of me so many times before by him I knew how to play the little unconscious ten-year-old."

"By-the-way your DNA results are back"

Greg Sanders shook his head. "Come off it Em, I mean a) they wont believe me because I am happy, nutty Greg who has never had a problem in my life, and b) I don't want the looks of pity if they do believe me."

Emily looked at her plate with a bitterly disappointed look in her eye.

"It was only an idea," she said quietly.

Greg shook his head.

"Sorry sis, I guess I am more tired than I thought."

He looked at the twenty-two year old opposite him.

"Come on, let's go home. The coffee is better there"

Emily smiled a small, sad smile and stood up. She waited next to Greg as he paid the check. They left unaware of the people who were looking at them.

"Well that was different," Catherine Willows said to her colleagues who were sitting in the booth behind the one that Greg and Emily Sanders had just eaten pancakes.

Authors Note – this is just a beginning. It can stem a larger fanfic or stay as it is. It is for the people to decide


	2. Friend Unknown

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily and other new characters

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing."-; Roger Caras _

Two – Friend unknown

Grissom was reading a report that Sara had just given him. A body had been found in a swimming pool tied up. It looked like a murder but the man had, had a long history of depression, his wife had just left him, he had been made redundant and had 9000 in gambling debts.

Sara had found no evidence of a second person and it was possible for the man to have tied himself in the position that he was found in. Verdict was suicide by drowning; a nasty way to go.

Humans have an instinct to survive, no matter how badly they want to die. He had tied himself up so there was no way that he could stop himself after he got into the pool.

'_Lauft!'_

Grissom looked up as he heard loud music coming from the DNA lab.

'_Weil der Meister uns gesandt  
verkünden wir den Untergang  
der Reiter der Boshaftigkeit  
füttert sein Geschwür aus Neid'_

Greg was playing his CD player too loudly, as always. Grissom had a sneaking suspicion that Greg just did it to annoy him. The CSI sighed.

Who would have guessed it? Greg, a victim of abuse. It just didn't seem right. He was always so happy and perky. Grissom sighed again and carried on to his office.

'_Die Wahrheit ist wie ein Gewitter  
es kommt zu dir du kannst es hören  
es kund zu tun ist ach so bitter  
es kommt zu dir um zu zerstören'_

Catherine was sitting in the break room drinking coffee. Her mind was pre-occupied; she just couldn't concentrate on the statement that was in-front of her.

The conversation that she and her colleagues had overheard that morning in the diner was burnt into her mind.

There was so much that she didn't know about Greg. So much that they all didn't know. They had not known that he had a sister. They had never seen it fit to ask where he came from. He was treated just the same as all the Lab Tech's. He was treated with indifference.

And yet, now she was thinking about it, she knew how wrong that was. Greg was always friendly with them. He treated then with the respect that one might reserve for friends and people who you admired.

Yet they never invited Greg to breakfast, they didn't know anything about him. He must have gone through hell and now, he wouldn't come to them to help.

'_Weil die Nacht im Sterben lag  
verkünden wir den jüngsten Tag  
es wird kein Erbarmen geben  
lauft, lauft um euer Leben'_

Nick was in the DNA lab getting results from a rape case that he was working. The woman had, had sexual intercourse with her lover and then was raped on her way back to her marital home. The problem was that the defendant's lawyer was claming that, because there were two seaman samples there was no evidence that his client raped the woman in question.

Fortunately the woman had scratched her attacker and there was skin under her fingernails that could be tested to see if it matched the DNA of the suspect. Nick did not need a warrant for a sample as Jeff Anderson – the suspect – had a prior conviction for sexual assault and his DNA was on record.

Greg was singing along to the track that was currently playing.

"Rammstein," the Lab Tech had informed him earlier.

Listening to rock music and forgetting what must be troubling him.

Nick knew - even though he was the closest to a best friend that Greg had in the lab – that he did not know much about the quirky chemist. True he was the only one who knew he had a sister, and he did know where Greg was brought up, but even so, there was so much that he didn't know. About his father for instance.

Although it had to be said that Nick would probably not tell anyone in the lab about his past had he been Greg. It would be to close. They spent a lot of time together and sympathy looks soon grew irritating.

He remembered all to well the looks that he had been given after he told them that his sister, Michelle, had miscarried her first child.

"So Greg how's your sister?" Nick asked casually.

"_Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind  
kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen  
diese Tage eure letzten sind  
wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen"_

Warrick Brown was in the garage with Sara. She had finished the report on her suicide case and was helping Warrick examine a car that was found wrapped around a tree just south of Vegas. The only occupant was a dead man. He hadn't been drinking or taking drugs. It was daylight when he crashed, there was no obstruction on the road and none of the tires had blown out.

They were checking the car to see if there was a problem that made it swerve off the straight road and collide with the tree.

"Damn it," Sara snapped.

She stood up from the spot where she was kneeling to examine the front, left wheel.

Warrick looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Why doesn't he talk to us?" she said. "I mean, it is obvious that he might need some help, or personal time but…"

"Hey," Warrick interrupted her. "Hold it. I mean that is personal shit. Hell if it were me I wouldn't want everyone to know. I mean that would suck to have everyone spouting the dying child look."

'_Es kommt zu euch als das Verderben'_

"Coffee time!" Greg exclaimed, looking at the time. He stood up and left his lab

'_Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind  
kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen  
diese Tage eure letzten sind  
wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen'_

Everyone looked at the door and stopped speaking as Greg opened the break room door.

Catherine was still mulling over her earlier coffee, having gotten little headway with matching her witness statement with the evidence. As much as she hated it, it looked like the sixteen year old girl had killed her five month old baby.

"Who died?" Greg asked with a smile on his face.

"What?"

Greg rolled his eyes.

"Guys, you have been acting weird all shift, looking at me as if I have two heads. It's the shirt isn't it?" He said with a smile referring to his bright green shirt of the day.

Nick forced his face into a smile. He knew that they were going to have to admit to hearing his conversation with Emily. It wasn't fair of them to be acting like this and it wasn't fair that he did not know why.

"Greg man," he began. "We have something that we need to tell you. Um… yesterday, when you were in the diner with Emily..."

Greg looked at the Texan with a sharp expression. "You were there?"

"We were sitting in the booth behind you."

Authors Note – Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. After all the positive comments I have decided to continue it. Hope that it is not to clichéd for your liking.

Review Replies

**Jacinda** – Thank you for my first review. You get the cup of Greg's magic coffee.

**Figreenleaf** – Again, thank you. I do know what you men… there has to be more to him than loud music and Blue Hawaiian. Poor misunderstood Greg. I won't hurt him to baldy, promise.

**ScifiSand** – Ah, my mistake. I checked it out on the official website and you are right. I will correct is ASAP.

**Fwe** – Thanks and I will keep on

**Lirenel** – The concept was thought up after to much caffeine and chilli burgers. I was not sure that it would work so I thank you for your review.


	3. With every breath I take

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Saunders, Illyana Kasdorf and other new characters. I forgot to mention in my previous disclaimer that I do not own the song. It was Der Meister and belongs to Rammstein. Also, I do not own with Every Breath I Take. It belongs to whoever wrote it.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Three – With every breath I take

Emily looked in the brightly lit mirror which was situated above a small vanity table in one of the dressing rooms in the City Blue Club. She checked to see whether her make up and hair was still as it should be. She was going on stage in ten minutes.

Today she was singing. Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays she danced downstairs. Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays she sang in the bar.

Her face was pale and her cheeks were tinged with rose blush. She had a deep red colour on her lips and her eyelids were powdered with a dusky grey.

Her chestnut hair was parted at the extreme right which left her white streak covering the left of her face. A new addition to her hair. She liked it.

It was so extreme. Pale face, bright lipstick and dark eyes. Brown hair with one, inch-thick blond streak. Extreme but nice. Tasteful.

Standing up, she checked her appearance in the full length mirror that was hanging on the wall next to the door.

She was wearing a long, tight, black, corseted dress. The skirt was split up to her thigh. Her shoes were black and had four inch heels. She looked ok. The punters would like it. They always did. The tighter the corset and the bigger the split, the more they loved it.

The City Blue Club was an upper class strip club, situated in the heart of Vegas. The performers sang or danced to erotic music. It wasn't tacky or cheap. There were no bleach blond bimbos, gyrating to dance music.

They had dancers downstairs, they performed exotically. They never stripped completely. It was more fetish, with acts. Emily and her dance partner were cats on Monday, Tuesday was belly-dance day and Wednesday they took to the poles.

Upstairs in the Bar the performers sang. They sang slow songs to entice the customers. Hopefully after a few songs, the men would be aroused enough to go downstairs to the dance floor.

Emily had been singing and dancing there for two years. It was a good break. At twenty-one she couldn't have asked to have it better. She loved her job. It paid well and there was a strict no tough policy. She didn't want to leave it. But she did want to leave.

She knew that her brother was right, they shouldn't have to run. But that did not make her any less scared. That did not keep her from peering into the shadows that night, hoping not to see the person that she least wanted to see.

On that fatal night, seventeen years ago, she had lost almost her entire family. Mamma was dead, so were little Caitlyn, David and Alice. Papa was sent to jail and she only had Greg. They were sent to live with Grandpapa Hojem. He died not long after her brother graduated. She was four years old.

All she had was Greg and she was scared that her father was going to hurt him.

She looked up as the door opened.

"Emily, Aden say you come on now. Your turn to sing."

Emily smiled at her Russian friend.

"Ok, I'm coming 'yana."

Illyana Kasdorf was practically her best friend in the world. She was even taking classes in Russian to help 'yana. There were few people who Illyana knew who spoke her native language and Emily knew that she missed speaking it. Especially as her father had passes away last winter.

Emily walked out the door and to the stage.

'_There's not a morning that I open up my eyes  
And find I didn't dream of you  
Without a warning, though it's never a surprise  
Soon as I awake  
Thoughts of you arise  
With ev'ry breath I take_

At any time  
Or place  
I close my eyes and see your face  
And I'm embracing you  
If only I believed that dreams come true

Darling,  
You were the one who said forever from the start  
And I've been drifting since you've gone  
Out on a lonely sea that only you can chart  
I've been going on  
Knowing that my heart will break  
With ev'ry breath I take

You were the one who said forever from the start  
And I've been drifting since you've gone  
Out on a lonely sea that only you can chart  
I've been going on  
Knowing that my heart will break  
With ev'ry breath I take'

The first song was her favorite song in the world. It was from City of Angels. The words and tune were so sad and close. It made her think.

Did she really want to run?

She knew the answer in her heart. But was she strong enough? Could she be strong enough?

She knew that Greg was. He had protected her for so long. He had protected her, Caitlyn, David and Alice for as long as he could. When Papa was in one of his moods he would beat Mama. Then, if he was still angry – which he often was – Greg made sure that it was him that Papa took all of his anger out of.

He was protecting his younger brother and sisters. He was doing as much as he could. Although sometimes Papa was still angry after Greg had succumbed to unconsciousness

Emily knew that he still blamed himself for the deaths of Mama and the others. He thought that he had not done enough to save them. But what could he have done. He was a skinny little ten-year-old. Papa was a strong, fully grown man. He worked at the steel works. His muscles were bigger than her neck.

"Emily friend. What bothers you? You seem sad."

"Oh 'yana. Everything seems to have crumbled into dust." Emily sighed.

She knew that she needed to talk to somebody. She was ready to burst. All the pressure of hiding her past so carefully for it to just rear its ugly head was taking its toll on her. She had always been very emotional.

"You want to talk? Da?"

"You remember when we were speaking of family?"

"Da. You said your family was dead but Greg."

"Well, they are all dead but Greg and my Papa. He killed my family. Papa did. He was sick – well that's what Grandpapa Hojem said. He was Mama's Papa."

Emily hung her head in shame. She hated her blood because of her father. She hated the madness that she believed to be in her very making.

She felt a hand on her shoulders and looked up. Illyana was looking at her with her wide blue eyes.

"I sorry Emily," she said sincerely.

"No 'yana. It isn't that. He has been released. Greg won't run with me. But we have to get away. He will try to get us. Greg was the one who got him put away… I'm scared," the girl sobbed.

Illyana looked at her best friend. She looked so scared and frightened.

Wrapping her arms against the crying girl, Illyana tried to calm her.

"You will be safe. He can't get you. He won't get you. Emily you will be safe. They tried to get Papa after left Russia but they didn't. He died at old age and happy. So will you and Greg."

To be honest, the Russian had never seen Emily cry or look so utterly dejected.

Authors Note – Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. After all the positive comments I have decided to continue it. Hope that it is not to clichéd for your liking. I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

I know that this chapter was bad but there was no other way to introduce Illyana and the full extent of the strife. I really don't like it but cannot see another way to do it.

Review Replies

**Amgie** – Sorry about not adding this response in chapter two. I had already posted it when I got the notification for your review. Thanks for the positive feedback. I really appreciate it.

**GraveDigger Resurrection **– I am writing, my fingers are sore… lol. I like reading the odd Greg/Sara but prefer Greg/Nick. I can't see me putting romance in here. It would complicate the already complicated plot.

**Lamborga** – Your wish is my command

**Lins** – I hope that this chapter is also to your liking

**Shacky20 **– Thank you. I just had the idea of them overhearing something important like that and the whole plot has stemmed from that

**Em** – thank you. I hope that this satisfies


	4. Tracy Green

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Saunders, Illyana Kasdorf, Tracy Green and other new characters.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Four – Tracy Green

Tracy Green had been dancing in Cielo de la Muchacha for about a month. She hadn't always wanted to be a stripper. She had come to Vegas to try and get a dancing job in one of the casinos.

She had heard wild tales about the entertainment acts in the big casinos and wanted to be part of it. Tracy had wanted to dance since she was a little girl. Her mother had paid for ballet, modern dance, Jazz and Tap dancing classes for her since she was young.

Unfortunately she was not good enough to dance in the national ballet. She had broken her ankle in a small car accident when she was twelve and could not pull off some of the more difficult ballet moves because of that.

The club wasn't the best, but it was the best she could do. She got the job after one of the girls quit to move to a better club. There was an opening at Viva. The bad thing was the there was an opening was because one of their best dancers – Madeline Flynn – had been murdered two months back.

Tracy didn't really care about that, nor did the girl who replaced the dead stripper. It meant more work for them. And she needed the work. She had to support herself and she was so broke that she was one step away from going on the game.

Tracy's shift was finishing and she was looking forward to going home and sleep. Dancing was tiring.

She tossed her platinum blond hair over her shoulder and walked over to her car.

She didn't see the dark blue car pull out behind her.

Authors Note – Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. After all the positive comments I have decided to continue it. Hope that it is not to clichéd for your liking. I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

I don't speak a word of Spanish and got the translation off of a translator.

I do know that this and the following few chapters are extremely short but I do not feel comfortable putting them together.

Review Replies

**Lins** – again, thank you. I hope that you like this chapter

**Ally (Skye) Eileen Phantom **– Thank you. I was not sure that anybody would like the last chapter

**Matteic** – Here is more. I appreciate any reviews, no matter how much effort is made on them.


	5. Behind Dunkin’ Doughnuts

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Saunders, Illyana Kasdorf, Tracy Green and other new characters.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Five – Behind Dunkin' Doughnuts

The blue lights were flashing and giving him a headache. There were three police cars and the coroner's car parked on the roadside.

'Might as well get it over with,' Nick Stokes thought to himself as he climbed out of his SUV.

He was nearly at the end of his shift when Grissom assigned him the case. A dog walker found the body of a dead girl behind Dunkin' Doughnuts. It was all he needed; it looked like more overtime for him.

Detective Brass was already on the scene, he was standing next to the open door of one of the police cars. There was a man sitting down inside. He had what looked like a Jack Russell on his knee.

"Hey Brass," Nick said. "What happened?"

The detective moved away from the car as not to let the dog walker hear him.

"A stripper. She has been strangled. Tracy Green. Worked in Cielo de la Muchacha. Get this, she was laid out in the cross position. There is a piece of paper in her hand. Don't worry, no one has moved her."

"Laid out like a cross. Like that other girl. What was her name?"

"Madeline Flynn, worked at Viva. Murdered two months ago, found in the cross position out the back of MacDonald's. Found a bible quote next to her"

Nick nodded. "Did the coroner pronounce?"

"Half-an-hour ago."

The Texan walked over to where Tracy's body had been found. Her platinum blond hair was gleaming in the flashing blue light coming from the two police cars.

This was going to be a very long night.

Authors Note – Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. After all the positive comments I have decided to continue it. Hope that it is not to clichéd for your liking. I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

I don't speak a word of Spanish and got the translation off of a translator.

I do know that this and the following few chapters are extremely short but I do not feel comfortable putting them together.

Review Replies: 

**Ally (Skye) Eileen Phantom **– Thanks. I just couldn't put those chapters together. It would have been strange. 


	6. Sins of the Flesh

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Saunders, Illyana Kasdorf, Tracy Green, Madeline Flynn and other new characters.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Six – Sins of the flesh

"So Nicky, heard you got a serial on your hands?" Catherine Willows asked

"You've already spoken to Brass? Looks like that way. Some bible nut goes out to kill strippers."

Catherine threw a dirty glance at Nick. "They prefer the term 'exotic dancers'."

"Well you are the expert," he countered.

The break room door opened and Grissom entered.

"Nick, how are you getting on with the dead girl?"

"It looks like a mirror of Madeline Flynn's killing from what Brass said. I was coming to you to ask for the file. You worked that one didn't you?"

"'_Marriage is honorable in all, and the bed undefiled: but whoremongers and adulterers God will judge.'_" Grissom said. "Yes, the trail went cold though."

"Same style of killing – or so Brass said. I'm waiting On Doc's autopsy report. There was a bible quote in her hand. I've sent it to trace."

"What was the quote?"

"'_Know ye not that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Be not deceived: neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor abusers of themselves with mankind.' (First Corinthians 6:9)_"

"Different quote.Do you thinkhe is trying to get a message across?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like strippers. Let's purge the world of this evil," Nick snorted making his way to the coffee machine.

"Evil? What's Hodges done now?"

Nick turned to the door.

"Hodge's hasn't done anything Greg."

"Well that's nothing new," the lab tech said lightly.

There was awkward tension in the room.

Three days ago the CSI's had admitted to listening in on a private conversation between Greg and his sister – Emily. Although the conversation had taken place in a diner they still felt guilty about not alerting Greg and Emily to their presence.

After they told him what they had heard, Greg had turned pale and had excused himself from the room. He did not go back to the break room for the whole shift and barely spoke a word to the CSI's, completely ignoring them when they tried to apologize.

The next day he had gone back to the light banter that he had always shared with the team. Light, friendly, informal but impersonal.

But they could see that the smiles and laughs did not quite reach his eyes.

They had not quite broken his trust but he was not sure how to react. They knew a secret that he ha been running from for seventeen years. It was unsettling.

The lab tech forced himself to smile.

"Well it isn't," he said. "He always leaves the long winded stuff for other people."

He poured himself a coffee and started to drink it.

Catherine gave a slightly worried look his way; she had been worried about his seeming lack of communication with them. He was almost drawing himself away from them.

"Please stop looking at me like that," he said quietly. "I am not going to go mad, run round in circles or make strange noises."

He looked up at them. Warrick was looking at the floor, Grissom and Catherine at him. Nick seemed to find the wall interesting and Sara was seemingly engrossed in her coffee.

"Now listen, I only want to say this once," Greg said. "I have lost jobs because of people finding out about my father and I have lost friends. So has my sister. As soon as people find out that we are the children of a murderer they look at us as if we are the same. I expect better of you. You are CSI's."

"If people don't immediately think that we are going to kill them, then they think that because of what we have seen and what he did to us we must be to unbalanced to employ or be seen with. Or the worst, because I gave evidence on my own father they sometimes say that I am a grass who is not to be trusted. And my sister… well never mind about that."

"I hope you know me better than to make those judgements but if my assumptions are incorrect then tell me now and I will hand in my resignation tomorrow."

Nick stood up.

"Come on man, we aren't stupid. We know you won't kill us as we stand or anything. But I disagree with one of those statements."

Greg looked up sharply to see his Texan friend smiling lightly.

"You already run around in circles and make strange noises."

Catherine snorted into her coffee.

Greg shook his head lightly.

"I have work to do," he said with a small smile. "I also have loud music to listen to and strange noises to make. And just for the record, I don't run around in circles anymore. Not since I had a competition with one of the day tech's and ended up face planting the floor."

Sara made an incredulous noise.

"Only you Greg, only you."

Authors Note – Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. I love my reviewers and give them all cookies.

I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

I do know that this and the previous few chapters are extremely short but I do not feel comfortable putting them together.

This chapter might seem slightly off but I insist that it is very important.

Review replies

**CatherineLouise** – I never use page breaks. I feel them to be useful for scripts and I am not writing a script. I value your opinion but I am more of an old fashioned writer and believe that a change in place and/or subject matter needs a change in chapter. I would not have felt comfortable putting the two and this chapter together. I am glad that I have grabbed your attention and hope that you enjoy the subsequent chapters.

**Em** – Thanks and I hope that you like this chapter


	7. God's Holy People

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Saunders, Illyana Kasdorf and other new characters. I forgot to mention in my previous disclaimer that I do not own the song. It was Der Meister and belongs to Rammstein. Also, I do not own with Every Breath I Take. It belongs to whoever wrote it.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Seven – God's Holy People

'_Be imitators of God, therefore, as dearly loved children and live a life of love, just as Christ loved us and gave himself up for us as a fragrant offering and sacrifice to God. _

_But among you there must not be even a hint of sexual immorality, or of any kind of impurity, or of greed, because these are improper for God's holy people. Nor should there be obscenity, foolish talk or coarse joking, which are out of place, but rather thanksgiving. For of this you can be sure: No immoral, impure or greedy person – such a man is an idolater – has any inheritance in the kingdom of Christ and of God. Let no one deceive you with empty words, for because of such things God's wrath comes on those who are disobedient. Therefore do not be partners with them. _

_For you were once darkness, but now you are light in the Lord. Live as children of light (for the fruit of the light consists in all goodness, righteousness and truth) and find out what pleases the Lord. Have nothing to do with the fruitless deeds of darkness, but rather expose them. For it is shameful even to mention what the disobedient do in secret. But everything exposed by the light becomes visible, for it is light that makes everything visible. This is why it is said: "Wake up, O sleeper, rise from the dead, and Christ will shine on you.'_

"Yes," Simon said. "We have to purge the world of the temptress' and the sinner's of the flesh. We have to kill the evil and Satan's children. Then we will go to God and sit by his side as a loyal servant."

Simon flicked through the well read bible. He had gotten it when he was five. Mommy had taken him to a hotel and told him to stay in the bathroom while she met an old friend.

Mommy gave him a book to read. This book. He hadn't understood it and it was hard to read but he liked it.

Mommy had given it to him.

Simon took it with him.

He still had it, all those years later. Nearly forty years in fact. He still had the bible that Mommy had given him. Mommy was dead though.

She had gone to hell as the Devils servant.

Simon would not. He loved God and he wanted to do his duty.

As it said in God's holy bible; _'And the ten horns that you saw, they and the beast will hate the prostitute. They will make her desolate and naked, and devour her flesh and burn her up with fire (__Revelation 17:16__)'_

He would take his place in the kingdom of heaven for doing his holy duty.

Simon looked at the picture on the small wooden table. The girl was pretty – she tempted men with her evil lust. Her hair shone with red curls – Satan's fire.

Carolyn Andrews. She would be next.

Authors Note – Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. I love my reviewers and give them all cookies.

I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

NOTE: This has been edited and reposted as i found the end was missing,

Review Replies

**carolann** –Thanks. I like the idea of Greg's mini insanity. He has done some very odd things. Hehe

**lins** – My most faithful reviewer. I am sorry about the spelling mistakes. The spell checker doesn't get them all and spelling isn't one of my strongest points. I don't have a beta reader either. I will try harder to get rid of them.

**Stormchild** – I thought that it would lighten the mood.


	8. Just Like Yesterday

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Saunders, Illyana Kasdorf, Caitlyn, David, Alice, Aden, Tracy Green, Madeline Flynn, Carolyn Andrews and other new characters.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Eight – Just Like Yesterday 

It was Sunday. For once Emily and Greg were off together. They didn't usually have much time to spend together. Greg worked 40 hours plus at the lab and Emily did six nights a week at City Blue.

They were sitting in watching a film. It was a rare occurrence and they just wanted to relax.

"Ok Em, we have Thirteen Ghosts, The Ring, Webs and House of a Thousand Corpses,"

Emily looked at her brother.

"Greg, why did you rent four films?"

He shrugged with a sheepish look on his face.

"For the choice?"

Emily shook her head.

"Well I've seen Webs and it is crap, I heard that House of a Thousand corpses isn't that good, erm… apparently The Ring isn't as good as the original. But 'yana says Thirteen Ghosts is good."

"Ok. Thirteen Ghosts. Now all we need is to call for pizza. I vote The Sizzler."

"Greg we have pizza."

"But not spicy pizza. Come on Em… I'll pay."

Emily gave in and half-an-hour later they were sitting in front of the TV with spicy pizza ready to start the film.

"Y'know Greg," Emily began as they were waiting for the DVD to load. "This is nice."

He looked at her, confused.

"Well, us, here. We are sitting, relaxing with pizza, about to watch a film."

She looked at the plate that was on her lap.

"I never believe that we would have this."

"Why?"

"I just always thought that we would be stuck in San Gabriel forever. I know that we have been here for ages but still…"

"I know what you mean Em, but we are here and no one can take it away from us."

Em smiled at her brother and pressed the play button on the DVD remote.

Thirteen Ghosts was never a critically acclaimed movie, but what horror was. It was good. Cyrus was really weird, Kathy was irritating, Bobby should have been shot, along with Arthur and Dennis was amusing. It wasn't that good a film but it wasn't the worst horror ever.

You just had to look at Blair Witch one and two and all of the Scream and Halloween movies.

Both Emily and Greg loved horror movies. The unrealistic gore and blood spurting from the mouth in unrealistic circumstances was amusing. True – there were few so called horrors that were actually scary, but even so they were good for a laugh.

And the siblings had seen worse than any horror film could show them.

Greg still remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was a hot Saturday in July. Emily had been at her dance lesson.

That's one thing that Papa did. He paid for them to act how he believed they should. Emily and Caitlyn both had dance, singing and piano lessons and Greg went to football club. David and Alice were too little for anything like that.

He was sitting in his bedroom doing his homework when he heard Mama come in. Knowing that Papa would be with her he went down the stairs. Papa always got angry if they did not greet him and Mama. He said that it was bad manners and he would not have rude children.

In retrospect he should have known that something bad would happen. Papa was staying out later and getting drunk, more often. He was angrier when he had been drinking.

Mama looked scared when he had entered the kitchen. Papa looked furious.

He was shouting at Mama. He then punched her in the face.

Greg froze where he was, not sure whether to hide or not. David and Alice were in their playpen in the other room. Papa might go after them.

Even though he was only ten, Greg knew that he had to protect his little brother and sister. He knew that they shouldn't have to grow up afraid.

They were so little and vulnerable.

Mama cried out and Papa hit her again – harder. Mama fell to the ground, hitting her head on the table.

Suddenly taking his chances, Greg had run into the other room. He was going to try to get the twins upstairs before Papa came.

He never made it.

Papa had grabbed him as he was opening the play pen.

His ten year old body was picked up and thrown against the wall. The breath was knocked out of him and he could not move.

The twins cried and Papa got angry with them.

One of the neighbors must have herd the screams as the police arrived before Papa started back on him.

After two days in hospital he was let out.

The ringing of the telephone brought him back from his musings.

Emily walked over to the sideboard and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Greg glanced at his sister. She was pale and shaking slightly.

"Em?" He said quietly going to her. "What's wrong?"

She waved him off.

"Yes Aden, thanks for letting me know."

She replaced the receiver on the cradle and turned to face her older brother.

"One of the girl from the club, Lynnie, she's dead."

Authors Note – Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. I love my reviewers and give them all cookies.

I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

Review Replies 

**Lins** – Thanks, I really do need to work on my spelling though. I try so hard and some still slip through my fingers.

**ScribbleDream** – What you are saying about the new chapter dialogue is not how I was taught. I was taught it the way I do it now and I have been in advanced English for all of my schooling. It is one of those things that are taught differently everywhere and have no right and wrong. Like the differences between using " and ' for speech and thought. There is no right and wrong as long as it is consistent.

I would also like to know your reasoning on how a stripper can be a Mary-Sue – maybe I do not understand the correct meaning of 'Mary-Sue' or something. These terms often escape me.

I am glad that Simon creeps you out. It was how I was intending him to seem. He is nasty.

I hope you like the rest of the chapters.

**Jacinda** – Thank you. I hope you like this chapter

**Matteic** – Thank you.


	9. Number nine?

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Saunders, Illyana Kasdorf, Caitlyn, David, Alice, Aden Wright, Tracy Green, Madeline Flynn, Carolyn Andrews, Anna DeCurtis, Sadie Pride, Melanie Thomas, Chloe White, Brianne Constanza, Megan Moore and other new characters.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Nine – Number… Nine?

"Carolyn Andrews, Victim number three. Worked at the City Blue Bar"

Brass looked at Grissom expectant face.

'_Flee from sexual immorality. Every other sin a person commits is outside the body, but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body (Corinthians 6:18)'_

"Lovely man, isn't he?"

"Who said that it was a man?" Grissom asked Brass.

Brass rolled his eyes at the CSI.

"Anyway, the press are having a field day. _'The Slut Slayer strikes again!' _Makes this job so much better don't you think?" the detective said sarcastically.

"Anyway, it seems that the killer has done this before, in Michigan. Killed six prostitutes, stopped about five years ago. Quite a change of scenery, don't you think Gil?"

"Are you sure that it is the same person. There are a lot of murderers who kill prostitutes and the likes."

"Same as far as I can see. I am getting the files sent over."

Grissom sighed softly and looked at the report on the table.

"I sent Sara over to the scene. Nicky and Catherine are still analysing the evidence for Tracy Green and Warrick is at the scene for a hit and run."

"I take it you are going over Madeline Flynn's file?"

Grissom 'mmed' as a way of replying.

"Well Gil, we have Carolyn Andrews's boss and co-workers coming in."

The CSI looked up.

"We called the boss, Aden Wright. He said that he would inform… 'his girls' for us. Said that it was policy not to give out numbers and addresses without a warrant."

"And it is within policy to give out names?"

Brass waved a piece of paper at Grissom.

"We should we expecting; Anna DeCurtis, Sadie Pride, Melanie Thomas, Chloe White, Brianne Constanza, Megan Moore, Illyana Kasdorf and…"

Brass' eyes widened slightly.

"…Emily Saunders."

"Greg's sister? Greg's sister worked with the victim?"

The door opening made Grissom and Brass look up.

Nick put his head around the door.

"Some people who worked at the City Blue with Carolyn Andrews are here."

"Thanks Nick. Could you show them to room Seven."

"Sure thing boss."

A few minutes later, Grissom and Brass entered room Seven. There were nine people in there including Nick.

A man approached Grissom and his guess was proved correct when he introduced himself as Aden Wright – the owner of City Blue.

He then proceeded to introduce the seven women in the room.

Ana DeCurtis was tall and slim with vibrant red hair.

Sadie Pride stood at about 5ft2" with chin length pink hair.

Melanie Thomas also had pink hair, which went surprisingly well with her olive skin.

Chloe White, was a coloured girl, she had a very pretty face which was slimmed down by the feathery cut of her dark brown hair.

Brianne Constanza had very exotic looks and was with out a doubt the most beautiful and striking woman in the room.

Where Sadie Pride was short, Megan Moore definitely was not. She must have stood at about 6ft6". She was taller than any of the men in the room.

Illyana Kasdorf was the only one sitting down, and the only one who looked as is she had not been crying.

She looked up when Aden Wright introduced her.

"You must be one who work with Emily's brother," she said in a Russian accent. "She be here soon. Greg is driving her."

True to Illyana's word, Emily was there soon – sooner than expected.

Barely thirty seconds after the Russian spoke the door opened and Greg walked in. He had his hand on the shoulder of a girl who they recognized to be his sister Emily.

She immediately walked over to the Russian girl and stood next to her.

"Sorry Emily was late," Greg muttered to the CSI's. The car broke down."

Aden Wright looked up at the CSI's.

"I take it that you want to question us?" He said.

Brass nodded.

They were all taken out one at a time and not brought back to the room. Soon only Emily was left in the room. Greg was with her. They had stood in silence since they had entered the room. Greg kept throwing worried glances at his sister. She didn't seem to notice.

Emily was just standing next to the table, her face pale and her eyes glaze.

Grissom came into the room.

"Emily we are ready for you now."

She nodded.

"Greg go home," she said. "I can get a cab after this."

He snorted.

"Forget it Em. I'll be in the break room when you are done."

She pursed her lips and then relaxed them, chewing on the bottom of them.

Grissom led Emily to a room just up the hall and to the right. Brass was already inside.

"Now Ms Saunders…"

"Emily," she interrupted.

"Emily, when was the last time that you saw Ms Andrews?"

She looked at the man with her brow furrowed.

"Friday. Um… she was dancing that day and I was upstairs singing. I saw her on break at the bar. She was talking to a guy. I wanted to talk to Stewart. The barman on Fridays. We've dated a couple of times, um… I was just getting what time we were meeting on Tuesday. He is taking me to see a film... The Grudge I think."

"Anyway, I said hi, she said hi back."

"What I this guy look like? Did he have a name?"

"Yeah," she said. "She called him Al. He was about forty, kind of fat."

"Look is this going anywhere detective Brass?"

"We need to investigate all leads Emily."

"You don't think he did it?"

"We don't know, but we still need to speak to him, we need to speak to everyone who was seen with her before she died."

Grissom spoke for the first time.

"Anything you can remember, anything at all could help us catch this person. They have killed other girls and if we don't find who it is, they will kill again. Of that I am certain."

"I don't know!" She snapped in frustration. "I don't remember. I wasn't concentrating on Lynnie at the time. I do have my own problems you know."

She paled visibly.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just... I am having a few problems at the moment. I wasn't thinking about Lynnie, or this guy. Hell I wasn't even thinking much about Stewart."

She chewed on her lip again

"Look, I don't think that I can help you much Mr. Grissom, Detective Brass. If I could I would, but..."

She shrugged.

"Ok Emily, you can go now. But if you think of anything at all then call me, here is my card."

He handed her a small rectangle of card which she pocketed before she left the room.

"What do you think Gil?" Brass asked.

"She's hiding something."

Authors Note – I am so sorry for the long time before this update. I borrowed morrowind off of my brother…

Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. I love my reviewers and give them all cookies.

I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

Sorry about the spelling. I don't have a Beta reader and my spelling is crap. I try to check it as much as I can but it isn't helped by the fact that my D key is temperamental.

Review Replies

**Lins** – thanks. I read it through about twelve times. You wouldn't believe that I have been doing advanced English for almost all of my school years with my spellings. wonders to self how I passed the class

**Xombe** – Thanks. Rammstein are cool. And if you know the translations you will see the relevance of the song.


	10. Simon Says

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI. I only own Emily Sanders, Illyana Kasdorf, Caitlyn, David, Alice, Aden Wright, Tracy Green, Madeline Flynn, Carolyn Andrews, Anna DeCurtis, Sadie Pride, Melanie Thomas, Chloe White, Brianne Constanza, Megan Moore, Simon and other new characters.

**Three Sins**

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing." - Roger Caras _

Ten – Simon Says

Simon switched the news off quickly. The reports made him angry.

Why did they say that he was bad?

He was doing God's work. He was the chosen one. He had to cleanse the worlds of abusers of the body. Why did they not understand?

They were in league with the devil. He had seduced them with the whorings of the immoral.

They were the servants of Lucifer. As were the sluts who they claimed to protect.

Simon wanted to sob for them and pray for there souls to be return to God's holy light. But he did not have time.

He had to go to work now, or he would be late.

Simon worked as a cook in the homeless shelter that was run by the church.

He liked cooking.

Mommy always let him cook; for as long as he could remember.

He remembered mommy telling him to get up extra-early to cook breakfast before going to school.

Mommy was kind like that.

But Mommy was a whore and she went to hell.

And he – Simon – was the son of the Devils whore and to make up for his birth sin he had to perform God's holy work for as long as he was able. He wanted to do God's holy work – he was honored to have been chosen.

God had hand picked him to cleanse the world of the sexually immoral and where better to do it than in the whore houses of Las Vegas.

Michigan was not enough. Vegas was where he was to cleanse. Vegas – the house of sluts.

He would enter through those holy gates to the kingdom of heaven and take his place next to God.

Authors Note –

Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it. I love my reviewers and give them all cookies.

I live in the UK by-the-way, so I am sorry if I get things wrong to do with American terms, and places in Vegas.

Sorry about the spelling. I don't have a Beta reader and my spelling is crap. I try to check it as much as I can but it isn't helped by the fact that my D key is temperamental.

Review Replies

**Ladyir16** – Thanks. I am sure that you will be able to guess what she is hiding but it will not be written for a few more chapters.

**Sillie** – I know that, you know that but unfortuantly that stupid auto-correct on my computer does not. Because my computer is a networked one and my brother is moderator I have to wait until he comes back from Spain in two months to get it changed on the auto-correct. I make every effort to sort it out manually but some of them slip past me.

**Chrissy8** – Thank you

**lins** – Your wish is my command :-)

**Jacinda** – Thank you, I honestly did not think that I had written that conversation very well. It was really difficult.

**Ally (Skye) Eileen Phantom** – Would you? That would be great. You would have to put up with my slightly infrequent updates though. If you still want to then either email me or msn me. My address is on my profile


End file.
